


Charmed 203: Serpent's Tooth

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Charmed AU2 [3]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a demonic infection threatens Prue's life, Phoebe and Paige turn to Rex Buckland for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed 203: Serpent's Tooth

It was a clear, cold Sunday morning in March, and sisters Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews were sitting in their dining nook, contentedly sharing breakfast with their four year old niece Patience, who was industriously making short work of a large bowl of cereal. As they were making their plans for the day, a soft electronic ululation broke in on their musings.  
"What the hell was that?" Paige asked in bafflement.  
The musical sound repeated, and the sisters looked at one another, and suddenly Phoebe's jaw dropped.  
"That's not - " Paige started to say.  
"The SISTER PHONE!" they shouted in perfect unison.  
They both sprang from their seats and gathered around the phone that Phoebe and Prue had brought back from Phoebe's world. The flashing light at its base indicated an incoming call. Phoebe set the phone up on the island counter, and pressed the speakerphone button.  
"Hello?" she called out in a quavering voice.  
"Hey, whaddya know, this thing really works," the laconic drawl of Piper Halliwell could be heard over the speaker.  
Phoebe's shriek of joy and delight was so piercing that Paige had to clap her hands over her ears.  
"PIPER! Oh my GOD!" Phoebe shouted in amazement. "It worked! It really worked! You got the call to go through!"  
"Yeah, well, we're all deaf now, so, thanks for that, Pheebs," the voice of Prue Halliwell teased her baby sister.  
"That's nothing," muttered Paige. "You should have been standing right next to her!"  
"Oh God, you guys, this is so amazing," Phoebe gushed. "I mean, I wanted this to work, but I didn't want to get my hopes up."  
"It did take us a while to figure it out," Prue admitted. "But it's definitely worth it."  
"Prue . . . Piper . . . " Phoebe started to say something, but was momentarily overwhelmed with joy.  
"Yeah, we know, it's good to hear your voice too, Pheebs."  
"Is that Auntie Prudence and Auntie Piper?" Patience asked, abandoning her cereal and scampering to her aunties' side.  
Paige picked up her niece and balanced her on her hip. "Sure is. Say hello, sweetie."  
"Hello, Auntie Piper! Hello, Auntie Prudence!" Patience called out.  
"Hello, sweetheart," Prue answered, and Phoebe could envision her older sister smiling joyfully as she spoke.  
"How's our favorite niece?" Piper asked.  
"Good!" Patience assured them. "Are you gonna come see us?"  
"Very soon, sweetheart, we promise," Prue answered.  
"Oh, sweetie, you're getting way too big to hold onto," Paige sighed, and she brought over one of the barstools and set her niece on it, gently encircling the child to keep her from falling.  
"So, what's going on over there in fake San Francisco?" Piper asked.  
"This isn't the 'fake' one, Piper, it's just a different one."  
"Yeah, whatever. So what's the news from your planet?"  
"Well, Paige and I have moved into our new apartment, and it is awesome," Phoebe began. "I wish you guys could see it."  
"Well, now that we can get calls to go through, hopefully it won't be too much longer and we can visit each other in person," Prue pointed out.  
"I can't wait," Phoebe declared sincerely.  
"Yeah, it would be nice to see you guys on a regular basis," Paige added.  
"Hey, Paige," Prue greeted her alternate sister. "We have some news to share with you. You do have a counterpart in our world."  
"I do?"  
"Prue and I met her for lunch last Thursday," Piper confessed.  
"What's she like?" Paige asked, unable to hide her curiosity.  
"She seems really sweet," Prue answered. "But very shy. And very leery of us," she allowed.  
"Leery?" Paige frowned.  
"Well, we did kind of creep her out a bit," Piper admitted.  
"It can be disconcerting, to have two strangers barge into your office and claim to be long-lost relatives," Prue elaborated. "It was a kind of awkward first meeting. But, we did have a nice lunch together, and we've agreed to meet again for dinner next week."  
"Does she look like me?"  
"Well, sort of," Piper said hesitantly.  
"Someone could look at the two of you side by side and see the resemblance," Prue said. "But she's definitely different. For one thing, she's tall. At least, she's taller than either Piper or me."  
"She would tower over you, Pheebs," Piper interjected.  
"And she's a redhead," Prue added. "Bright, blazing, fire engine red."  
"I knew it," Paige gritted her teeth in irritation. "I knew it!"  
Laughing, Phoebe gave her sister a quick hug.  
"What's so funny?" Prue asked innocently.  
"It's nothing," Phoebe replied, still laughing. "Our baby sister wants nothing more than to be taller than me. And a redhead."  
"So, is she a Halliwell too? And a witch?" Paige asked.  
"We don't know," Prue answered. "We really haven't gotten that far yet."  
"We figure just dropping the family bomb on her was enough to start with," Piper declared.  
"What? You didn't tell her she's a witch?" Phoebe laughed.  
"Or a White Lighter?" Paige added.  
"Or that she has a twin sister living in another universe?"  
"Yeah, we're leaving all that out for now," Piper drawled. "People think we're crazy enough as it is."  
"It's not crazy if it's true," Phoebe pointed out.  
"No, it's crazy because it is true," Piper retorted.  
"Anyway, she works in social services, just like you do, Paige," Prue continued. "But she doesn't have a foster family."  
"She doesn't?" Paige frowned.  
"We don't know all the details yet, but apparently her foster parents died when she was a teenager. Car crash, I think."  
"Oh, no," Paige exclaimed with dismay, feeling empathetic tears beginning to well in her eyes.  
"Yeah, it's sad," Piper agreed. "But, because she's kind of by herself, she was really interested to hear she might still have family living close by."  
"Well, I would say, I can't wait to meet her, but that might freak her out even more," Paige decided. "But please, tell me all about her as soon as you know!"  
"Count on it," Prue promised.  
"Anything else interesting going on in the lives of Phoebe and Paige?" Piper asked.  
"Pheeble's got a boyfriend," Paige volunteered.  
"Sorry, what?" Prue asked, and Phoebe could almost envisage her eldest sister cocking her head in puzzlement. "Did you just call Phoebe, 'Feeble'?"  
"Uhh, yeah," Paige grinned while Phoebe grimaced. "Pheeble with a P.H. I call her that, well, to annoy her mostly."  
"Pheeble. I like that," Piper declared.  
"We'll have to start calling her that too," Prue agreed.  
"Oh, come on, you guys," Phoebe protested, laughing. "Stop picking on me!"  
"Oh, I think every call from now on should be a 'let's pick on Phoebe call', what do you think, sisters?" Paige asked, grinning.  
"Absolutely," Prue and Piper declared in unison.  
All the sisters burst out laughing.  
"Okay, can we talk about something else, please?" Phoebe pleaded.  
"Do you really have a boyfriend, Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, I guess I do," Phoebe admitted, her face turning scarlet.  
"Wow, you guys, you should see your sister right now, she's turning beet red," Paige reported gleefully.  
"Stop it, Paige," Phoebe said, whacking her sister playfully on the arm. "Or else I'll start calling you 'Shorty' again."  
"Okay, you two, stop fighting and tell us the news," Prue reprimanded them maternally.  
Phoebe sighed heavily, admitting defeat. "His name is Kai," she declared. "He's a fireman - "  
"A very hot, muscular fireman," Paige butted in.  
"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed, covering Patience's ears with her hands. "Little pitchers!"  
"Sorry," Paige grinned.  
"Anyway, he just transferred up here from San Diego about three weeks ago. I met him while I was out jogging, and, uhh - "  
"It was lust at first sight," Paige avowed, giggling.  
"Will you stop? Our niece, sitting right here," Phoebe remonstrated, on the verge of true annoyance.  
"Sorry, I'll be quiet now," Paige promised, hugging Patience tightly. "Tell Prue and Piper about your job offer."  
"What was that?" Prue asked. "Phoebe has a job too?"  
Phoebe looked in exasperation at Paige, but she held firm. "Hey, you said you wanted some advice whether or not to take Danny's offer," she pointed out. "Ask them what they think."  
"Yeah, so, you guys, I've been working with one of the detectives here on the city force, helping him with some investigations," Phoebe explained. "Right now, it's just been a sort of consultant thing. But now I'm being asked if I'd like to do it full time."  
"What, you mean, like what Andy does?" Prue inquired.  
"Well, it wouldn't be strictly homicide," Phoebe clarified. "It could be any investigation where they could use the services of a psychic."  
"But you're not a psychic, Phoebe," Piper pointed out.  
"No, but - my powers work a little differently here. I don't see the future any more. Mostly, when I meet people, I just suddenly know - well, the truth about them, I guess."  
"You mean you read their minds?" Prue asked.  
"No, not like telepathy," Phoebe shook her head. "I can't tell what anyone's thinking. It's more like empathy. I just know what's in their hearts." She sighed. "Anyway, you guys, I need to give Danny - Inspector Kershaw - an answer soon. And I have no idea what to tell him."  
"I told her she should go for it," Paige added.  
"I guess I know what Piper's gonna say," Phoebe smiled ruefully.  
"Well, yeah, that's because you're the psychic, Pheebs," Piper retorted.  
"No, it's because you already told me."  
"I did?" Phoebe could almost see her middle sister blinking in surprise.  
"Yeah. When I took that job at the hotel? As their lounge psychic? And you came to visit me?"  
"What did I say?"  
"You told me, very emphatically, that my powers were not a marketable job skill."  
"Did I say that?" Piper seemed bemused.  
"You did," Phoebe affirmed vigorously. "You so did."  
"Anyway, guys, we wanted to pick your brains about the fine line of personal gain," Paige interjected. "I told Phoebe that even if she's getting a paycheck, she's really working to help people, so maybe the rule wouldn't apply here."  
"I never said that," Piper declared, still stuck on the first topic.  
"Piper, you did too."  
"Guys, guys," Prue broke in. "Phoebe has a serious question here. And we should treat it seriously." She sighed in exasperation. "Okay. So. Phoebe, what is this job likely to entail?"  
"Well, the way Danny pitched it to me was, the force has a number of specialized investigators doing very specific things. If I were to join them, I would be a consultant other investigators could turn to, if they thought there was something magical or demonic at work."  
"Does that happen a lot?" Piper asked.  
"Actually, not as much as you'd think," Phoebe admitted. "That was my other concern, is that maybe they wouldn't have enough work to keep me busy."  
"What, aren't there any demons in your world?" Prue asked.  
"Let's move there," Piper declared.  
Phoebe grinned. "Sure, we have demons, but they're all down in Hell right now. Electing a new King, or something. Don't ask. Anyway, the case that Paige and I helped with recently wasn't a homicide. It was a domestic dispute over a ghost marriage. And we were called in to talk to the ghosts."  
"That's - a little creepy," Piper said.  
"That's what I said," Paige agreed emphatically.  
"It wasn't creepy at all," Phoebe protested.  
"No, it was worse," Paige declared. "It was really sad."  
"Yeah," Phoebe agreed somberly. "It was that. Anyway, you guys, I really could use some advice. Can I take the job in good conscience?"  
"Well, you tell us, Pheebs. Is this something you're seriously considering?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, I think I am," Phoebe nodded slowly, even though Prue couldn't see her. "When Danny first asked me about it, I kind of freaked. But Paige kind of threw my own advice back in my face about helping people -" she grinned at her baby sister - "And the more I thought about it, I realized she was right. I don't know if this a path I stay on, but - I have to start somewhere."  
"I think you should do it, Pheebs," Piper declared.  
"Really?" Phoebe stared at the speakerphone in amazement.  
"I agree with Piper," Prue added.  
"And I'm not gonna get smacked in the face by the law of personal gain?"  
"Phoebe, you're not double-dealing about a selfless motive here," Prue pointed out. "This wouldn't be a case of you exploiting your powers for profit."  
"You sure aren't going to get rich being a police officer," Piper added.  
"I told her there'd be no personal gain for her, if the pain and grief of a whole city full of complete strangers gets dumped in her lap every single day," Paige declared proudly.  
"There you go. Looks like you have a consensus, Phoebe," Prue summed up. "Every one of your sisters in two worlds thinks you should do it."  
"Oh, man," Phoebe groaned.  
"What?" Paige frowned. "What is it now?"  
"Nothing. It's just -" Phoebe hesitated for a moment. "It's kind of scary, you know? It's like I told you, Paige, when we moved in here. That I've decided this is real life, and to just deal with it."  
"Welcome to being an adult," Prue said dryly.  
"And doesn't it just SUCK?" Piper needled.  
Phoebe burst into giggles. "I love you guys so much," she declared, her voice turning plaintive. "I really hope you can come visit soon."  
"We're working on it, Pheebs," Prue promised. "Getting a message through was half the battle. Now we just need to work on a way to get you safely across."  
"And the two of you," Paige pointed out. "We want you to come visit us, too."  
"Yeah, they have no demons there," Piper added, obviously finding the lack of demons to be a selling point.  
Prue laughed. "It does sound tempting," she admitted. "Anyway, sisters, we'll let you get back to your real lives. I'm really excited about your job offer, Phoebe. Keep us posted."  
"I will," Phoebe declared.  
"Can you say bye-bye to Auntie Piper and Auntie Prudence?" Paige asked Patience.  
"Bye, Auntie Piper! Bye, Auntie Prudence!" Patience crowed.  
"We love you!" Paige added.  
"Yes, we do!" Phoebe declared empathically.  
"Bye, you guys. Bye, Patience! Talk to you soon!"  
After the call ended, Phoebe stood at the counter for a moment, suddenly finding herself blinking back tears. Paige gave her a knowing grin.  
"See? It's gonna be okay," she said reassuringly. "Now we can talk to our sisters whenever we want. And soon, we'll be able to see them whenever we want."  
Phoebe pulled Paige close in a tight hug, and then kissed her sister and her niece. After a few moments, the intensity of the emotion passed, and she grinned tearfully at them both.  
"Now, we need to worry about family dinner," Paige declared. "We have our other sister and our future brother-in-law coming over later, you know."  
At that moment, the regular phone rang.  
"And that's probably them," Paige announced with a grin. She left Patience in Phoebe's arms, and walked over to the other phone, the one connected to their "real" world, and picked up the receiver.  
"New Halliwell Manor, Paige speaking," she quipped. "Oh, hey, Darryl! We were just -"  
Paige broke off, and her body seemed to freeze. She gripped the phone cord tightly and all the blood drained from her face. Phoebe frowned at her apprehensively.  
"We're on our way," Paige said tersely, and hung up.  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked.  
Paige looked at her sister, her face very pale. "Prue's in the hospital."

* * *

A few minutes later, Paige orbed herself, Phoebe and Patience directly from the apartment to the hospital lobby. Phoebe carried Patience in her arms, and the small child wrapped her arms tightly around Phoebe's neck. They approached the admissions desk.  
"Good morning," Paige smiled at the nurse, trying her best to keep a brave face. "We're looking for Prudence Trudeau. She should have been admitted last night."  
The nurse consulted her log. "You're relatives?"  
"We're her sisters."  
"Mrs. Trudeau is in the ICU. Room 403," the nurse affirmed. "You'll need to go to the fourth floor. Elevators are just over there." She pointed to the far side of the lobby.  
"Thank you," Paige said politely, and she and Phoebe and Patience hurried to the elevator doors.  
They endured the elevator ride in an unaccustomed and uncomfortable silence, each lost in her own worried thoughts. As the doors finally opened, they stepped out into what appeared to be a modest waiting room, with couches and chairs loosely arranged around a low table. Corridors led off in three directions.  
Phoebe sighed heavily. "I hate hospitals," she declared.  
"Join the club," Paige agreed. She looked around, searching for room numbers.  
"Let's check at the nurses' station," she suggested. "Otherwise, we could be wandering corridors for hours."  
They walked a short distance down to the desk area, and repeated their request to find their sister. The RN smiled perfunctorily at them.  
"Mrs. Trudeau is just down the hall," she pointed. "Third door on your right."  
Moments later, they entered the hospital room, to find Prue unconscious and hooked up to breathing apparatus. Phoebe's blood ran cold.  
Darryl Morris looked up from where he sat at the bedside, still holding Prue's hand. It was clear he hadn't slept all night. He smiled wanly and got up to greet them.  
"Hey, Darryl," Paige gave him a quick bearhug. "Thanks for calling us."  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and passing Patience over to him. He hugged the child to him, momentarily overcome.  
"She got really sick last night," he said quietly, only too aware that Patience was listening. "Maybe we should talk outside."  
"Let me take Patience," Paige volunteered. "You guys can fill me in later."  
Smiling gratefully, Darryl kissed Patience and lowered her into Paige's arms, and the two of them settled into the chair next to Prue's bed. Darryl and Phoebe stepped outside into the hallway.  
"Oh, my God, Darryl, what happened?" Phoebe asked, shocked.  
Darryl shrugged helplessly. "She began feeling real bad around 5 PM or so," he said, his voice husky with exhaustion and worry. "Around ten she started coughing up blood, so I brought her into emergency. She went code blue moments after we got here. She's been on ventilation ever since. She's not breathing on her own, Phoebe. The machines are keeping her alive."  
Phoebe began to tremble with fright. "What do the doctors say?"  
"They're damned if they can figure it out. Apart from her vitals collapsing, they can't find anything wrong with her."  
"You can't be serious."  
"They've run just about every test you can think of," Darryl shook his head. "She hasn't had a stroke, or a heart attack. She doesn't test positive for any virus or bacteria. She's completely comatose, Phoebe. She doesn't even respond to a pain test. That's bad."  
"They have to have some idea," Phoebe protested.  
"Believe me, they're trying to find out," Darryl assured her. "There are three doctors assigned to her, so that she has someone available around the clock. And there's been either a nurse or a doctor stopping in every fifteen minutes at least, to check her vitals or run another test."  
"You should have called us sooner."  
"Yeah, I should have," Darryl admitted. "But I thought, as long as there wasn't any change in Prue's condition, I was going to let you and Patience have a good night's sleep. No point in all of us being up all night."  
"You must be exhausted," Phoebe said sympathetically.  
Darryl managed a mirthless smile.  
"Look, there must be a guest suite here where you can lie down for a few minutes," Phoebe suggested, and as Darryl was about to protest, she added, "You have to sleep sometime, Darryl, before you make yourself sick. Paige and I will take turns sitting with Prue for a while, and we'll call you if the doctors have any news."  
She gave him a comforting hug. "You're not alone," she whispered in his ear. "We love you, Darryl, and we're going to stick with you and Prue, and we'll do whatever needs to be done. Now, go get some rest. Please?"  
Reluctantly, Darryl nodded, and made his way to the nurses' station. Phoebe slipped back into the room, to find Paige splaying an open hand a few inches above Prue's body.  
"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.  
"Remember how you taught me to sense magic?" Paige said. "Just scan her, Phoebe."  
Bemused, Phoebe did as Paige asked, and as she did so, her eyes went wide.  
"Can you feel that?" Paige looked at Phoebe anxiously. "What IS that?"  
"I - don't know," Phoebe admitted.  
She mimicked the scrying gesture her sister had used. Prue's body was radiating magical energy with a heat that was like standing next to an open oven door.  
"It's like a fever," Phoebe murmured to herself.  
"Magical influenza?" Paige asked, hoping the suggestion didn't seem utterly ridiculous. "Is that even possible?"  
"Maybe not a flu bug," Phoebe mused thoughtfully. "But - "  
"Is she under some kind of spell?"  
"That's a very good question," Phoebe nodded. "Do you mind sitting with Prue for about an hour?"  
"Sure. What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to go get help."

* * *

Phoebe returned to Prue's apartment and let herself in using her spare key. She went directly to Prue's makeshift desk, tucked into the corner of the living room, and pulled out the address book. She started thumbing through the pages in anxious haste.  
"Come on, come on, you have to be in here," she muttered to herself. "I know Prue will keep your contact information updated -"  
With immense relief, she found the number she wanted. Hauling the book over to the phone, she picked up the receiver and dialed the operator.  
"London, England, please," she said as the operator answered. She was only too aware her voice was shaking as she gave the number. "Phoebe Halliwell, calling for Rex Buckland. Yes, this is collect."  
Phoebe found herself praying as the call went through. _Please be home, please be home,_ she breathed silently, and her heart seemed to skip each time the phone rang.  
"Hello?" A male voice answered as the line picked up.  
"This is the United States calling, Phoebe Halliwell for Rex Buckland, will you accept the charges?"  
"Yes, absolutely." Buckland's suave accents could be heard distantly over the wires.  
"Thank you." The operator disconnected, and left Phoebe on the call.  
"Hello, Rex," Phoebe said, her voice quavering. "I'm so sorry to disturb you - "  
"It's all right, Phoebe."  
"I hope I didn't wake you or anything."  
"It's just about tea time, actually."  
"Oh. Good. Good. Rex - " Phoebe swallowed hard. "Prue needs help with that Gilgamesh translation again."  
"Say no more. I'm on my way. Where are you?"  
"I'm at Prue's apartment now."  
"I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."  
"Thank you, Rex."  
"My pleasure, Phoebe. See you soon."  
As Phoebe hung up the phone, she collapsed into the nearest chair, and burst into tears.

As promised, barely eighteen minutes after the brief call, there was a knock at the door. Phoebe rushed to the door and opened it, and all but fell into Rex Buckland's arms.  
"Hello, Phoebe, my dear," Buckland said quietly, holding the trembling girl close to him.  
"I'm so sorry," Phoebe wept openly. "I didn't know who else to call."  
"It's all right, Phoebe, let's sit down for a minute, and tell me what's happening."  
His manner was so calm, so collected, that Phoebe found herself gratefully accepting his strength to bolster her own.  
"Prue's in the hospital," she began.  
"She's sick?"  
"She's dying," Phoebe could barely bring herself to say the word. "Paige and I think she has been - attacked - by some kind of magical force. Maybe a spell. We're not sure."  
"What happened?"  
"We don't know, exactly," Phoebe admitted. "She's been feeling sick for a couple of days. But not bad, you know, just run down. Last night, she started coughing up blood, and then slipped into a coma. Darryl took her to the hospital, but the doctors can't find anything wrong with her."  
"Then let us go at once," Buckland nodded soberly. "You can show me the way to the hospital in your mind, and I can blink us there."  
"Thank you, Rex."  
A few minutes later, Phoebe and Buckland entered the hospital room. Paige looked up in relief.  
"Hey, Rex," she greeted him. "Nice to see you again."  
"And you as well, Miss Matthews. I'm sorry for the circumstances."  
"Where's Patience?" Phoebe asked.  
"With Darryl. In the visitors' suite."  
Buckland looked over at Prue, still helpless and insensate, and a dark cloud seemed to pass over his features, a mixture of grief and anger.  
"Oh, Prue, what have you gotten yourself into?" he murmured sadly.  
Buckland moved to the opposite side of the bed, and began to scry in a manner not dissimilar to what Phoebe and Paige had attempted earlier. His eyes widened in surprise.  
"By the Pit," he swore softly, withdrawing his hand and clenching it as if in pain.  
"Do you know what it is?" Phoebe asked.  
"Indeed. I should have seen this coming," Buckland grimaced. "Curse me for a bloody fool."  
"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Paige urged him.  
"Your sister is a victim of - for a lack of a better phrase - a demonic infection."  
"So I was right!" Paige exclaimed. "Devil flu!"  
"Ahh. Not - exactly," Buckland answered. "But I believe I know the source of the infection." He looked over at Phoebe. "Your doppelgänger, my dear."  
"Demon Phoebe? She's responsible for this?" Phoebe was aghast.  
"She was," Buckland nodded. "Not that the knowledge will do her, or us, any good."  
"I don't get it," Paige frowned. "Isn't she in, like, Hell, or something? How could she cast a spell from there?"  
"She didn't. The attack that caused this most likely happened when demonic Phoebe was torturing Prue."  
"She was cutting on her face," Paige shuddered, remembering. "With her talons."  
"Ah. Yes. That would have been sufficient."  
"What has she done?" Phoebe demanded.  
"What she is trying to do, is kill your sister," Buckland answered grimly. "By the merest stroke of luck, Prue had loved ones with her at the time of her collapse. Otherwise, we would surely have lost her. And we may lose her still, unless we act very quickly indeed."  
"So what do we do?"  
"You personally? Nothing."  
"Now wait a minute, Rex - "  
Buckland held up his hands, pleading for restraint. "Please understand, Phoebe, you and your sister have more than enough raw magical power to deal with this sort of attack," he said. "But in this case power isn't enough. Skill is needed to treat Prue's condition - a very specialized skill. Something, I'm afraid, that you and your sister haven't had time enough to acquire."  
"We can learn," Phoebe growled.  
"There isn't time," Buckland said simply. "We need the services of a curandero - or a wu-shaman. Someone properly trained in the mystic healing arts."  
"So where do we find one?" Paige asked.  
"I happen to know one, who might be persuaded to help," Buckland allowed. "She is a disciple of Wu Xian, so she should be willing to treat a Wiccan."  
Buckland looked at Paige's blank expression and managed a sympathetic smile. "So sorry, my dear. Talking to myself. Old habit, over the centuries."  
"Never mind the blather," Paige ruffed. "Where do we find this - priestess?"  
"Chinatown," Buckland announced. "And by your leave, I will depart at once." He turned to Phoebe. "There is something you can do."  
"Name it."  
"While I'm gone, sit with your sister. Talk to her. Constantly. Tell her to keep fighting. She won't be able to respond to you, but I promise, she can hear you. And as long as she knows you're beside her, as long as she knows you won't give up - then Prue has a chance. Now I really must be off. We haven't a moment to waste."  
"Oh, no, you don't," Paige said grimly. "You're not just shimmering away to leave us here wringing our hands. I'm coming with you."  
"I work best alone, Miss Matthews."  
"Not this time. Prue's my sister. You go with me, or you don't go."  
Seeing that Paige was adamant, Buckland smiled appreciatively. "The Halliwell spirit is very strong with you," he said approvingly. "Very well, you may accompany me." He wagged a finger. "But your fate be upon your own head."  
"I'll risk it," Paige retorted.  
Buckland nodded, satisfied. He leaned over the bed, pushing Prue's dark hair back from her forehead. "And you, my dove," he murmured softly, "You must hang on. For your sisters' sake, if no one else's. The world is not yet ready to be a darker place without you."  
With great tenderness, he bent down and left a kiss on Prue's forehead. "Live, Prue," he whispered. "Live, and be happy."  
He straightened up, then, and without looking around, held out his hand to Paige, who grasped it tightly.  
"We'll be as quick as we can," he promised Phoebe, and as Phoebe nodded tearfully, the demon and the witch shimmered and then vanished from sight.  
Phoebe took the seat by Prue's bedside, and took her sister's hand.  
"You heard what he said," she told her sister. "I crossed I don't know how many realities to find you. I'm not losing you now. So, wake up and LIVE already!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Buckland and Paige appeared on a grimy side street in the heart of Chinatown.  
"Hey, I know this area," Paige commented, looking around. "Mr. Feng's occult shop is only a couple of blocks from here."  
"There are a lot of ex-demons and ex-magicians plying trades in this part of Chinatown," Buckland nodded. "I really wish you had let me come alone, Miss Matthews. Some of the residents around here don't take too kindly to your family."  
"They don't?" Paige frowned. "Why not?"  
"It's because of your half-sister that all of them lost their magic."  
"I don't understand," Paige said, puzzled. "We brought the barrier down. And all the magic is restored, right? I mean, I can even feel it in the air."  
"The magic is restored to the world," Buckland agreed. "But those who were magic, or channeled magic, still do not have their gifts. They are still crippled. Even worse, now they can sense the magic all around them, yet they cannot access it. An inhumanly cruel fate."  
Paige shuddered. "So, just bringing magic back by itself wasn't enough. I didn't know."  
"No, of course you didn't. And you are equally innocent of any wrongdoing, as you were completely unaware of your magical powers or your birth family while the destruction was taking place. But that won't matter to the people living here. You'd best stick close to me, Miss Matthews. Very close."  
They entered what appeared to be an apothecary shop, with all manner of spices, herbs and other wild plants, both live in pots, and dried in bottles on shelves.  
"Wow," Paige breathed in admiringly. "Treasure."  
"I'm glad you approve," Buckland smiled. "Feel free to admire anything, but touch nothing."  
Paige noted the warning tone in his voice, and nodded soberly.  
A surprisingly young woman in a colorful braided robe emerged from the back room. Upon seeing her visitors, she frowned disapprovingly.  
"Rex Buckland," she sighed. "You are NOT welcome here."  
"And I would not be here, Hualing, if the business were not most urgent."  
The woman named Hualing regarded Paige suspiciously. She sniffed at the air.  
"This one is no demon."  
"No."  
"Yet the magic is strong with her - very strong. And - something else." She cocked her head in puzzlement. "You are no mere Wiccan," she said to Paige. "What ARE you?"  
"She is half White Lighter," Buckland answered hastily, and the woman's eyes widened in surprise. "She is an innocent and intends you no malice."  
"Wiccan, and White Lighter?" Hualing regarded Paige so fiercely she began to feel distinctly uncomfortable. "Such offspring are forbidden."  
"But not unheard of," Buckland pointed out.  
"So you say," the woman sniffed. "She is the first I've met. What is your lineage, girl?" she demanded.  
Paige felt distinctly flustered and more than a little defensive by the woman's threatening tone. But Buckland nodded, indicating that she should answer.  
"I - I don't know who my father is," Paige admitted in a small voice. "I'm told he is a White Lighter, but I've never met him, or spoken to him."  
"And by what name is your mother known?"  
"Patty," answered Paige. "I mean, Patricia - Patricia Halliwell."  
Hualing drew back as if stung, and made a hissing sound, not unlike a cat. She rounded on Buckland.  
"You brought a Charmed One into my shop?" she shrieked.  
"She is a half-sister to the Halliwells," Buckland attempted to explain. "She is not responsible for the End of Magic. And she has no malice towards you."  
"Your family is accursed," Hualing spat at Paige. "You should all be hanged and beheaded."  
"Now, wait a minute," Paige bristled, beginning to grow quite angry. "Who the hell do you - "  
Paige stopped as Buckland put a cautioning hand on her shoulder. He shook his head gravely, as if to say, _do not challenge this one._  
"Her family was responsible for the Great Catastrophe," Buckland assented, "But this child had no part in it. She was unaware of her lineage until a few short months ago."  
Hualing was not yet mollified, but she made an effort to speak more calmly.  
"What is your name?" she asked.  
"Paige. Paige Matthews."  
"I am truly sorry for your misfortune, Miss Matthews."  
"My misfortune?"  
"To have been born into such an evil family. It is a curse I would wish upon no one."  
"My family isn't evil - "  
"Phoebe Halliwell was a fanged serpent," Hualing declared flatly. "All who live here have been stricken by her venom. Many have died, and those who lived had all their power stripped from them. Every being of magic has good reason to curse the Halliwell name."  
Paige was about to retort, but Buckland took her arm, and whispered in her ear. "Her rage comes from pain."  
Paige bit her lip. She did not entirely understand the enormity of the damage that Demon Phoebe had caused in her lifetime, but dispelling any guilt by association would have to come from her own actions. She decided to try another tack. She took a step back, steepled her hands, and made a formal bow.  
"This unworthy person seeks your consul and your assistance," she said haltingly in Cantonese. "I have no wish to offend, and I seek only to mend that which is broken."  
Hualing seemed genuinely surprised, but not displeased, by the gesture. She regarded the ebony-haired girl with slightly less coldness.  
"You know something of our ways," she said quietly.  
"I know almost nothing," Paige admitted freely. "If my family has harmed you, or caused you to be harmed, then I am sincerely sorry."  
Hualing nodded gravely. "Perhaps you are not as accursed as your half-sisters," she allowed. "The White Lighter within you gives you empathy and compassion. Still, you stand with one foot in TianTan, the other in Youdu. A simple push could send you in either direction."  
"I seek to learn The Way," Paige said, almost in desperation.  
Again, Hualing seemed genuinely surprised. "You speak the truth," she said at last. "And yet, you arrive accompanied by a demon."  
"She came because it is compassion that leads her," Buckland suggested.  
Hualing snorted contemptuously. "As if you would know anything of compassion."  
"You'd be surprised, my dear."  
"I'd drop dead from shock, more likely." She had apparently decided to accept the entreaty. "What is your business with me?"  
"My sister is very ill," Paige said, before Buckland could stop her. "She needs medicine or she will die."  
"The one of which she speaks is Prue Halliwell," Buckland added hastily. "It was she who attempted to stop The Source."  
"The eldest. The head of the snake," Hualing countered.  
"She is the one who seeks to make reparation," Buckland insisted. "And the one who seeks to teach this child The Way."  
Hualing paused for a moment, clearly considering her response. "It is true, that Prudence Halliwell was known as an advocate of the Balance," she admitted. "She could almost have been a Taoist. It is not popular to regard her so civilly in these times, you understand. But in the past, she has been well regarded." She sighed deeply. "How was she poisoned?"  
"The Source attempted to infect her," Buckland said grimly.  
Hualing nearly shuddered. "The Serpent is no more, yet her evil lives on," she intoned solemnly.  
"There is a chance," Buckland said guardedly, "That all may yet be made right, and the Balance restored. But any such hope dies, if Prue dies."  
"If you have the power, please, help my sister," Paige pleaded.  
Hualing's eyes narrowed. "And what do you offer, in exchange for your sister's life?"  
Paige swallowed hard. "I - don't know what I can offer," she admitted sadly.  
"No," Buckland said firmly. "Do not seek to take advantage of this child, Hualing. I will make the offer."  
"You have no part in this, demon," Hualing rebuked him. "It is a Halliwell who is dying. Only another Halliwell can make petition. Let this girl decide what shall be her sacrifice."  
"You have not had my enmity before this, Hualing, do not seek it," Buckland warned.  
Hualing made a dismissive wave of her hand. "Demon, begone!"  
The woman's eyes widened in surprise - and she was visibly unnerved - as Buckland was entirely unharmed by the gesture. Clearly, she had expected to banish him with whatever spell she'd just cast.  
Buckland's voice descended to a low, menacing growl. "I think you will find I am not so easily exorcised, healer. I'd advise you not to try that little trick again."  
"I - I will not discuss the Charmed One's treatment in your presence," Hualing insisted, frightened yet defiant. "If you wish her to be saved, I will share that information only with her sister."  
Paige put a hand on Buckland's arm, seeking to placate him. "Rex, please, let me do this."  
Buckland stared at one, then the other, for a long moment, clearly fuming. "Very well," he said at last. "I'll wait for you on the street, Miss Matthews. But hear this, Hualing. You take advantage of this child - or any of her sisters - and I promise you more trouble and suffering than any can protect you from. Consider me well."  
"I will treat her fairly," Hualing protested. "I am no demon, like you."  
With a final glower and a shimmer, Buckland vanished. The healer sighed visibly with relief.  
"Forgive me," she said with a wan smile. "He makes me very nervous."  
"Can you help my sister, Hualing?" Paige asked.  
Hualing regarded Paige carefully, and then gestured to a small anteroom off to one side. "Please be seated," she said softly. "I will bring tea. And then you will tell me all you know of your sister's illness, yes?"  
After a moment's hesitation, Paige nodded. She walked into the room, which seemed more like a small greenhouse, with plants of every shape and size growing out of large pots, some reaching almost to the ceiling. A skylight above let the pale sunlight filter through. In the center of the room, two oversized wicker chairs faced each other across a low table, with plush cushions in the seats. Paige settled herself into one of the chairs, and after a moment, Hualing reappeared with a tea tray, including a medium sized pot and two small, ornate cups. She poured a cup for her guest first, then her own, and set the pot down.  
"Thank you," Paige said, accepting the cup. She sipped the tea slowly. It was green tea, sweetened with lemongrass, and very flavorful. She managed a smile. "This is excellent."  
"I spoke to you in anger, when we first met," Hualing said contritely. "Please forgive my harsh and unwelcoming words."  
"All is forgiven," Paige answered evenly.  
"It occurs to me I would be most unwise, to make myself an enemy of a Charmed One," Hualing replied ruefully. "Thank you, for your graciousness."  
"Are you capable of healing my sister, Hualing?" Paige asked.  
The healer smiled sadly, her ruse seen through. "I cannot. My power is lost - as it is lost by all who were victims of The Source."  
Paige felt her heart sink into despair.  
"Yet, I think I may be able to assist you," Hualing added quickly. "While my gift is lost, my knowledge is not. I believe you have the power within you to heal your sister."  
"I tried to heal her," Paige said. "It didn't work."  
"No, your White Lighter gifts can knit bones, burn away fevers and close wounds - but this is an entirely different type of sickness altogether. But you have magic enough in you to do what needs be done - it remains only for me to instruct you in the treatment, and provide you with the appropriate poultices."  
Paige considered that for a long moment. The healer had made her gesture - and she was clearly awaiting Paige's gesture in return.  
"I am truly sorry," Paige said finally, "For the harm that has been done to you. It was not of my doing, but, as I seek to learn The Way, I will do all that I can to mend the damage that has been done. I can't guarantee success, but I pledge my unremitting effort to the task. And for you personally, if there is any way for me to restore your healing power to you, I will do it."  
Hualing smiled, and it was the first unforced smile she'd shown. "Is that your offer, Charmed One?"  
Paige nodded soberly. "It is."  
Hualing took a sip of her tea before replying.  
"The demon spoke the truth," she said at last. "Your compassion leads you. You sense the suffering of others, and place it ahead of your own. It marks you as truly Charmed - and it is more than ample compensation to save your sister's life."  
Paige sighed with great relief. "Thank you," she said sincerely.  
"It is I who should be thanking you," Hualing declared, inclining her head. "And let us finish our tea quickly, for there is much work to do."  
She set her cup aside. "There is one other warning I would give you," she said quietly. "The demon who travels with you - he's not to be trusted. I know him of old. He's never what he seems, and whatever help he's offering you, I promise, there are strings attached. Be wary of him."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Paige and Buckland returned to the hospital room. Paige had a small paper bag which she carried by a pair of fine rope handles. Phoebe looked up at them in great relief.  
"Where's the healer?" she asked.  
"Not coming," Paige answered. "But she gave us the cure for Prue. There's a healing spell you and I will have to cast."  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
Paige turned to Buckland. "I don't know if Hualing was joking or not, but she said you shouldn't be anywhere nearby when Phoebe and I cast this spell. Something about bolts of dark lightning splitting you in two."  
Buckland harrumphed derisively. "A likely story. But for Prue's sake, I'll wait on the balcony by the commissary." He smiled at the sisters with genuine warmth. "Good luck, ladies."  
As Buckland made for the door, Paige called after him.  
"Hey, Rex?"  
Buckland paused and turned. "Yes?"  
"Thanks."  
Buckland gave her a rakish grin. "You're quite welcome, my dear," he answered, and then slipped out through the doorway.  
Phoebe looked to her sister. "Okay, so what do we do?"  
Paige withdrew two small poultices from the bag. She placed the smaller one on Prue's forehead, and the larger one just over her heart.  
"Okay, you and I have to hold our hands over these, together, one hand on each of those little pouches," Paige instructed. "You have to place your hand on the bag over Prue's heart first, and I have to place my hand on the bag over her head first."  
"You make it sound like we're connecting a dry cell battery."  
"That's almost exactly what we're doing," Paige affirmed. "We're going to be the magical battery that jump-starts Prue's life-force again. And once we have our hands over the pouches . . . we have to recite this spell." She pulled a piece of rolled parchment from the bag and handed it to her sister.  
Phoebe unrolled the paper and looked up in dismay. "Paige, it's written in Chinese," she protested despairingly. "I can't read Chinese."  
"I can," Paige assured her. "At least, I can read this much. All you have to do is repeat the phrases after me."  
"Okay, but take it slow," Phoebe pleaded. "I'm gonna be following you phonetically."  
Paige spread the paper out over Prue's legs, where she could glance down and read from it, then she nodded to her sister. They placed their hands on Prue's head and heart. The poultices smelled faintly of herbs and seemed to be radiating a fair amount of heat.  
"Close your eyes," Paige suggested. "Just listen to the phrases and repeat after me."  
Phoebe closed her eyes, and intertwined her fingers with Paige's. Paige began her recitation, uttering a short string of phrases, which Phoebe then repeated. Paige's voice lowered, becoming dusky and almost breathless, as she intoned the words. Phoebe had no idea what they were speaking, but she softly echoed Paige's vocalizations, their voices slowly rising and falling in cadence, and Phoebe could feel the poultice beneath her palm growing hotter and hotter. She chanced to open one eye and saw that the poultice was glowing bright red underneath her hand. As the spell reached its conclusion, the light from the poultice abruptly darkened - and Prue's chest heaved and her eyelids fluttered.  
"Prue? Prue?!" Phoebe called anxiously.  
A nurse hurried into the room. "Excuse me," she said, gently but firmly pushing Phoebe to one side.  
"She's choking!" Paige exclaimed.  
"It's all right," the nurse assured her, without looking up. She was adjusting the breathing apparatus. "Your sister just started breathing on her own."  
"That's good, right?"  
The nurse's smile showed her relief. "It's a damn miracle," she assured her.  
Prue's eyes opened again and she reached up feebly for the mask. The nurse obligingly pulled it away from Prue's mouth, but held it closely, ready to replace it at the first sign of trouble.  
"Mrs. Trudeau? Can you hear me?"  
Prue managed the barest of nods.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Great." Prue's voice was little more than a croak. "Can I go home now?"  
Phoebe and Paige both burst into joyful tears. 

* * *

A few minutes later, after Paige had disposed of the poultices according to Hualing's instructions, she went in search of Rex Buckland. She found him standing at the railing of the patio outside the commissary. Paige slipped out through the sliding door, letting it shut noiselessly behind her. She stepped up to the railing, and regarded Buckland carefully. He was staring pensively off into the distance and didn't shift his gaze when she approached.  
"Hey," Paige greeted him quietly. "You okay?"  
Buckland seemed surprised by the question. "Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You just seem . . . I don't know. Kind of down."  
"Actually, I couldn't be more pleased," Buckland objected. "Your sister is going to be all right, which is happy news for everyone, including me."  
"You knew already?"  
"You're Charmed, Miss Matthews. I never doubted for a moment you would be successful."  
Paige digested that for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"  
Buckland grinned. "You can ask," he replied carefully.  
"Hualing said we shouldn't ever trust you."  
"Wise advice from a smart woman."  
"And that there are always strings attached, whenever you do something for anyone."  
"More often true than not," Buckland said off-handedly.  
"Here's what I don't get, though. You have been honest, at least with me and my sisters. You've done as much to protect us as anyone."  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
"You have," Paige insisted. "You saved my life when Demon Phoebe was going to kill me. You saved Prue's life today, and I get the impression that's not the first time you've done that. I'm looking for the strings, and I don't see any."  
"Perhaps you aren't looking in the right place."  
"Don't be glib with me, Rex. Hualing went on at great length about what a scoundrel you are - "  
"And she would know."  
"But you don't act that way around us. You've been more honest and loyal to the Charmed Ones than maybe anybody. And you always tell Prue the truth."  
"Your sister knows me well enough to know instantly when I'm lying," Buckland pointed out. "Not much point in trying, since I cannot hide anything from her. But neither you nor she should assume I always tell her the whole truth."  
"Yeah, but I think you've been more honest with her than you have been with anyone. Which is not very demon-like."  
Buckland arched an eyebrow. "Is there a point you're reaching for, my dear?" he asked. "Because if not - "  
"How long have you been in love with my sister, Rex?"  
Buckland's expression changed to the look of a man who had just been unexpectedly punched in the face. He took one step away, then sighed, and leaned back against the railing.  
"You are in love with her, aren't you?"  
"From the moment we first met," Buckland said finally, and there was genuine sadness in his voice.  
"But - if that's true - then why didn't you ever say anything?"  
"I'm a demon. She's a witch. Think of the children."  
Buckland was attempting to be sardonic, but once again, he could not keep the sadness out of his voice.  
"Rex - " Paige felt a pang of genuine dismay.  
"You don't need me to tell you how extraordinary your sister is," Buckland said finally. "There are few women in this world - demon or human - who are her equal."  
"But it isn't right, Rex."  
"Right?" Buckland seemed bemused.  
"You love Prue. And you've never told her."  
"I think you do your sister a disservice. She is only too aware of my finer feelings."  
"But I don't understand how you can just stand there, and do nothing."  
"What would you suggest I do? Woo her? Seduce her? Abduct her? Contrary to any plans she might have made for herself?"  
"No, but - "  
Buckland held up a silencing hand.  
"Your sister has made her choice," he said quietly. "Whether or not I agree with her decision is completely immaterial. I intend to respect it."  
"I guess - I'm just wondering why you would do that," Paige said finally. "I always thought a demon would just do whatever he wants, regardless of who it hurts."  
"Ah, yes. 'Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the law.' I suppose you could make the case that a true demon would always seek the path that causes the most harm. And that my actions to date, as you so bluntly put it, have not been very demon-like." He smiled mirthlessly. "The real world isn't that simple, Miss Matthews. And while it may not be demonic of me to simply attempt to possess your sister utterly, you have to understand - I have tried that once before."  
"You have?" Paige could not hide her surprise.  
"Ask Prue about it some time. The story isn't terribly amusing, but it will enlighten you a good deal about the relationship I have with your sister."  
Buckland stood with one leg on the railing, staring out at the skyline, seeing nothing.  
"So you're just going to let her go? Let her marry someone else?"  
"You forget, Miss Matthews, I am already married. And quite happily so." Buckland's expression turned distinctly sad. "There's an old truth. The thing you love must be set free. I'm well aware the phrase has been turned into vapid cliché in your culture. But it is an abiding truth nonetheless. It's true for any creature, in any domain, in any time. I love your sister, yes. But our union - were we to have one - would inevitably do her more harm than good, and eventually, it would destroy her. I don't claim to have any moral conscience. But to destroy something you cherish is simple stupidity. And I abhor stupidity." He sighed again, heavily. "As it is, I shall return home to my wife - whom I cherish as deeply as I do Prue, by the way - and Prue will marry her gallant police officer, whom she loves so dearly. And - if Prue and I are both very lucky - our friendship will continue, and we will both continue to appreciate just how special that relationship is - and why it cannot be anything more."  
"You're a good man, Rex Buckland," Paige said impulsively.  
Buckland looked at Paige askance.  
"A lousy demon, maybe. But a good man."  
"You misapprehend me entirely, Miss Matthews," he said quietly. "Your sister and I have a rather - unique dynamic to our relationship. Each of us is looking to influence the other, against our natures. She, trying to bring me into goodness and light, I, to bring her into evil and darkness. That she holds sway over me is merely my own weakness. She has not redeemed me, as you seem to think. Perhaps by extending friendship and charity to you and your sisters, I am simply drawing you into a tighter snare from which none of you shall ever escape."  
Paige made a face. "Okay, now? You're just really full of shit."  
Buckland burst out in a long, hearty laugh. He laughed so hard his whole body shook, and he had to wipe tears of amusement away from his eyes.  
"Oh, that was genuinely funny," Buckland said at last, still chuckling. "And on that rather inelegant note, if you'll pardon me, Miss Matthews, I think it's well past time I took my leave."  
"Paige. Please call me Paige."  
"Paige." Buckland's smile was almost tender. "It's been a pleasure, Paige. I hope we shall meet again soon."  
"I hope so, too," Paige answered, surprised at her own response.  
"Please greet your sisters for me," he said, as his body was enveloped in tendrils of black smoke. "Farewell."  
And then he was gone. 

A few minutes later, Paige returned to Prue's hospital room. Prue looked up at her baby sister, and despite her weakness, gave her a radiant smile.  
"Hey, Paige," she greeted her. "Where did you go?"  
"Just to say goodbye to Rex. He took off."  
"He did?" Prue seemed distinctly disappointed.  
"Mounted his white steed and rode off into the sunset," Paige sighed, sitting in the chair next to Prue's gurney. "I never really know if I should feel sad or relieved to see him go."  
"Oh, you should always feel both," Prue assured her.  
"Where's the rest of the family?"  
"Darryl and Phoebe took Patience down the hall to get a cup of hot chocolate from the waiting room. They'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Oh, okay." Paige bit her lip. "Prue . . . do you and Rex have a thing?" she asked awkwardly.  
"A thing?" Prue frowned.  
"Yeah. You know. Flirting. Googly eyes. Down low tickles. A thing."  
Prue snorted with laughter. "I don't think I've ever heard that described in quite that way before," she admitted.  
"Well? Do you?"  
Prue's smile turned sad. "Rex and I are friends. That's all."  
"Yeah, but - I don't know - it really seems like it's more than that," she said hesitantly.  
Prue saw that her sister was asking a serious question. "No, Paige, Rex and I do not have 'a thing'. But we do have a history. Over the years, we've been enemies, friends - "  
"Lovers?" Paige asked pointedly.  
Prue looked directly into her sister's eyes. "Paige, I have great affection for Rex. As he does for me. It's no secret. But no, we've never been lovers, and we never will be. We're friends. And, if we're very lucky, we'll get to keep that friendship."  
"That's just what he said," Paige exclaimed. "It's like you guys are thinking the same things."  
"Paige, Rex and I have known each other for a very long time. And while we do have a history between us, don't mistake that for romantic love. At the end of the day, Rex is a demon. And you always have to view him in that light."  
"He said he wanted to be friends with all of us, so it would be easier for him to drag us all down into Hell."  
"Yeah, that sounds like Rex," Prue agreed, and she gave her sister a reassuring smile. "But we're smarter than that, right? We're not gonna fall for it."  
"I guess not," Paige answered uncertainly.  
Weakly, Prue lifted her hand, and Paige took it and squeezed it gently.  
"Just remember. Rex will do the right thing, when it's convenient for him. But don't mistake him for a gallant gentleman. He's anything but."  
"And yet, you still like him."  
"Yeah, I do," Prue admitted, and then she grinned. "It's a weird world, isn't it?"  
There was a knock at the door. The sisters looked up to see an attractive woman in her mid-forties with dark brown hair, wearing a hospital smock over a set of street clothes.  
"Karen!" Prue smiled. "I had no idea you were here. Paige, this is Karen Sullivan, my OB/GYN. Karen, this is my sister, Paige Matthews."  
"Hi," Paige greeted her. "Nice to meet you."  
"Hello, Paige. Hi, Prue."  
"Karen, I'm not unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?"  
Karen smiled. "Your attending doctor was gracious enough to give me a call. Because he found what we doctors like to call a 'significance' while treating your illness."  
Paige frowned, not understanding. "A significance?"  
Prue's jaw dropped with delight. "So, I really am - ?"  
"It's time for congratulations, Prue," Karen's smile broadened into a wide grin. "Your daughter is going to have a new sibling very soon."  
Paige shrieked with delight, and gave her sister a gentle but exuberant hug. Prue found herself blinking back tears of joy.  
"Your doctor is no obstetrician, but I'm happy to say, certain test results were so obvious a first year med student could spot them. And once he was certain, he contacted me as a professional courtesy."  
"That's wonderful news, Karen."  
"I thought you'd think so. Since I was nearby, I thought I would stop in and see you in person."  
"Yeah, you weren't anywhere near the hospital, were you?" Prue guessed.  
"No," Karen admitted, and they both laughed. "Anyway. Once you're feeling well enough, I'd like you to come in and we'll give you a proper examination, and get you started with your new addition to the family."  
"Thanks, Karen. Thanks for stopping in," Prue smiled, a couple of tears trickling down her cheeks.  
"Any time," Karen smiled sweetly. "Anyway, I have to run. I just couldn't wait to share the news. Call me, as soon as you're feeling up to it."  
"I will," Prue promised.  
"Nice to meet you, Paige. You ladies have a good afternoon." She hurried away.  
"Wow!" Paige practically wriggled with delight. "I'm going to be an auntie! Again!"  
"Yeah, and when are you going to make ME an auntie?" Prue asked pointedly, grinning at her sister.  
Paige took in a sharp breath, realizing that she wanted that as much as her sister - and for a moment, an overwhelming irrational fear of potential motherhood, the course of a lifetime laid out before her, took hold.  
"Did I scare you?" Prue smiled knowingly.  
"It's not that. I just - did you ever have one of those moments, when you suddenly see, you just suddenly know, how your whole life is going to turn out?"  
"I think that's Phoebe's power," Prue laughed.  
Paige bit her lip. "Patience told me I would have two little girls," she confided. "And that they and your daughters would be best of friends."  
"Daughters, plural?"  
"That's what she said."  
"And you believe her?" Prue grinned.  
"Prue, I'm serious. Patience says things sometimes that - there's no way she could know. And yet, somehow, she does. I swear, she sees the future."  
"She's four, Paige."  
"So? What difference does that make? Her mother is a witch. Her grandmother was a witch. She comes from this whole long line of witches. Why shouldn't she have a power, too? And Phoebe says she lost the power of premonition. Maybe that's your daughter's gift now."  
Prue mulled that over for a minute. "Even if that's true - and I'm not saying it is - "  
"Come on, Prue. It is true. Admit it."  
"Let's just be thankful, that whatever she sees for us, is something good and filled with happiness."  
Paige took her sister's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"Don't ever leave me," she murmured softly. "I couldn't bear it."  
"Not happening, baby sister," Prue assured her with a smile as radiant as sunlight. "Our lives together are just getting started."


End file.
